<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study Break by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852117">Study Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/F, Sex Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2004-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2004-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny convinces Hermione to take a break from studying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A finger ran along her neck behind her ear, drawing her attention from her studies. She let out a sigh and was ready to tell whomever it was to kindly bugger off when a thick voice whispered in her ear, “Time for a break.”</p><p>Hermione spun around in her seat, smiling at Ginny, who was still hunched over the back of the chair. “I can’t, Ginny. I’ve got to finish this essay. I’ve got a foot and a half to go and-”</p><p>“It’s due in a week, Hermione,” Ginny replied, cutting her off mid sentence. “Surely it can wait until tomorrow?”</p><p>“No, it can’t. I’ve got to finish it tonight so that I can-”</p><p>“Hermione, you need to relax. I realize its NEWTs year and all, but you don’t have to study twenty-four/seven.” Ginny sighed, stepping around to rest one leg on the arm of the chair. She wrapped her arm around Hermione and rested her cheek on top of her head, stroking her hair. </p><p>“Ginny, I can’t. I <i>HAVE</i> to finish this tonight. Why don’t you go see what Harry and Ron are up to,” Hermione suggested.</p><p>“I don’t want to see what Harry and Ron are up to; I want to see what we can get up to,” Ginny grinned mischievously.</p><p>“Can’t it wait?” Hermione groaned. “I’m quite sure it can.”</p><p>Frustrated, Ginny stood up and withdrew her wand, sliding it up Hermione’s skirt. “Engorgio,” she incanted.</p><p>Hermione let out a low moan as her clitoris inflated. “Ginny, what the hell?” she asked, squirming in her seat. Ginny slid her hand up her skirt, letting her fingers graze along her clitoris. Hermione looked wildly about the room, wondering if anyone was watching. “Fuck.”</p><p>“We can,” Ginny chuckled, removing her hand. “Or would you rather still work on your essay?”</p><p>“Screw the essay,” Hermione squeaked.</p><p>“Rather not, paper cuts and all,” Ginny deadpanned, clearing up Hermione’s school things. </p><p>“Funny, Ginny,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she stood. Her skirt was tented and she wondered why she had allowed Ginny to convince her to go sans knickers today, as they would be most helpful in hiding her newly acquired length. She looked down and let out a frustrated groan, “Now how exactly am I supposed to get up to my room looking like this? Everyone is going to see.”</p><p>“Should have set aside the homework when I asked,” Ginny sing-songed.</p><p>Hermione shook her head and quickly made her way through the common room, hiding as much as possible behind Ginny. If anyone had noticed, they said nothing. Within moments of getting into her room, Hermione had flung off her clothes, the fabric of her skirt being entirely too much against her engorged clitoris.</p><p>She plopped down on her bed and looked down in disbelief. It looked like the funniest cock she had ever seen - not that she’d seen many, but she had been in the Quidditch locker rooms a few times over the years, and neither Harry nor Ron had bothered to be modest in her presence. Not that they'd been thinking the sort of thoughts she was thinking now.</p><p>Ginny stripped and crawled up on the bed behind her, wrapping her hand around Hermione’s clitoris and began gently stroking. Hermione moaned and leaned back against Ginny, relishing the new sensations. Her body had never felt so alive and she wondered why she hadn’t thought of this sooner - she was top of her class after all.</p><p>“How did you think of this, and I didn’t?” Hermione asked, tilting her head to kiss Ginny. </p><p>Ginny kissed her back and shrugged, her free hand moving from Hermione’s hip on up to her breasts, cupping one and toying with her nipple. “I just did,” she said. “Besides, it managed to get you to stop working.”</p><p>“But I like working - Oh! Oh, faster,” Hermione moaned, bucking up into Ginny’s hand. </p><p>Ginny smirked, increasing her pace and quickly turning them so that Hermione was sprawled out on the bed before her. Leaning down she took a nipple into her mouth, tugging gently at it with her teeth. Hermione writhed beneath her, her hips lifting every so often as she fucked Ginny’s hand. </p><p>Ginny moved onward, kissing her way down Hermione’s stomach and taking the enlarged clitoris into her mouth. </p><p>“Fuck!” Hermione screamed, thrusting  upwards, her clitoris hitting the back of Ginny’s throat causing her to choke. </p><p>“Maybe that’s not such a good idea,” Ginny said, sounding a bit shocked. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hermione whispered, pulling Ginny up to her, kissing gently on the lips. “Perhaps we should try something else?”</p><p>Ginny nodded and Hermione rolled them over so that she was now straddling Ginny. She nudged Ginny’s legs apart, placing her clitoris to Ginny’s vagina. “This is going to be a bit odd. For the both of us, I think,” Hermione stated, sliding in. They moaned in unison, the experience rather different than anything they’d ever done before. </p><p>“Hermione,” Ginny said, her breath coming in short spurts as Hermione built up a steady rhythm, thrusting into her. </p><p>“Hmmm?” Hermione asked. She had begun to sweat, her breasts brushing against Ginny’s with each thrust, their nipples teasing each other. She pulled Ginny’s legs up over her shoulders, going deeper, her long hair sticking to her face and Ginny’s legs. </p><p>“Never mind,” she squealed as Hermione’s fingers slipped between them, rubbing Ginny’s clitoris. She came, her neck and back arching in the process. </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Hermione whispered as Ginny clenched around her, bringing her to her own orgasm. She withdrew and flopped down next to Ginny, deciding that the engorgement charm, while fun, definitely had drawbacks, if what she wanted was a quickie; it was much more effective to have all those nerves close together as opposed to spread out as they had become with the charm.</p><p>Ginny grabbed her wand and pointed it to Hermione, murmuring <i>Finite Incantatem</i> before setting the wand aside and curling around Hermione. “Sweet dreams,” she whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>